Faithfully Yours
by Miss Glee
Summary: A story continued from 'I Do'. Mostly Finchel themed except from a few other minor relationship mentions. A probable happy ending, 'cause I can't stand sadness. Updated daily.
1. Prologue

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Prologue**

The bed creaked slightly as she climbed out. She placed her calendar on the bedside table and walked into the bathroom, checking through all of the cabinets. What she was looking for was not there. The hallway was silent and dark, but she did not dare turn a light on, just in case she woke him. She grabbed her coat and pulled the belt around her waist. After quickly putting shoes on, she opened the door and quietly shut it again behind her. No sound came except the click of the lock. She tip toed down the corridor, out into the street. She barely had to walk half a mile before she came to a pharmacy.

When she came out, a bag was clenched in her hand, rustling in the breeze. No one was out in the cold tonight, she was alone. She remembered back to when she walked down these roads with the love of her life. How she longed to be with him now. Once back in her apartment, she practically ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid. She placed her phone, now set up with a stopwatch and the red box she had acquired from the pharmacy on a wicker box.

She sat on the toilet lid again, staring at the instrument. The stopwatch was now running, counting up to two minutes. She thought back to the night she had a few days before. The night she was dreading had now shown consequences. But she did not regret it, and that was a very special feeling.

The stopwatch was now speeding towards two minutes. She picked up the instrument and held it in her hand as the miniscule screen sped back and forth between options. And then it landed on the answer she hoped it would not. The answer she was anxious about. The answer that was now the truth.

She was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 1

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 1**

Rachel sat on the side of her bed, staring at the wall. Her head was full of emotions, both sad and happy. She thought of Brody, how he would react. And her dads. And Kurt. And... Finn.

She climbed off of the bed, now wary of the growing life inside of her. She looked behind her at the empty bed and sighed. Telling Brody would be the hardest thing she would have to do. Especially with the chances of it being his was slim. She looked in the mirror and tried to smile, but the bags under her eyes were clearly visible. The night had been sleepless and she had spent most of it planning on how she was going to tell Brody.

In the kitchen, Kurt and Santana were settling down at the table, discussing Santana's future. Brody was cooking bacon and eggs on the stove. Rachel sat down at the table and rubbed her eyes.

"Have you gone to any colleges?" Kurt asked Santana as he poured out orange juice into a glass.

"No. I was thinking of doing that over the next week," Santana said. "Hey Rachel, could you help me out with that? Or are you too busy wailing at NYADA?"

"Yeah, sure." Rachel murmured.

The apartment was quiet again as Santana and Rachel had been left alone in the house. Rachel was sitting on her sofa, staring out the window. She still hadn't told anyone of the information she now knew. Santana walked into the room and sat down next to Rachel.

"What's up with you? You've been acting like a sad sap all day." Santana remarked. Rachel stayed quiet, her eyes fixed on Santana's face trying to resist crying.

"Rachel?" Santana's face turned serious as she tried to persuade Rachel to give her an answer. "Just tell me what's going on."

Rachel couldn't take it any longer. Her eyes were burning too much to stand anymore and the tears began to roll down her face. Santana lifted Rachel's chin up and looked her in the eyes.

"Just tell me," she whispered. Rachel shuffled towards Santana, who was now trying to embrace her in a sideways hug.

"I think..." Rachel wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I think I may be pre..."

She couldn't finish her words, but Santana knew what she was trying to say. She slowly wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and stroked her back.

"It's OK," Santana reassured her. "Everything will be OK."

_**Thank you for all the reviews, including those who suggested changes to the previous chapter and ideas for this one. I hope you enjoy.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 2**

"You slept with Finn?" Santana's shocked expression was all Rachel needed to start crying again.

They were now sitting face to face on the sofa, Santana sipping a glass of red wine and Rachel sipping a glass of water. Rachel nodded as she wiped away her tears.

"And you haven't told anyone else?" Santana asked, taking another sip. Rachel shook her head.

"No, I don't think I can..."

"Well you're going to have to." Santana chuckled slightly.

"I know..." Rachel said.

"Do you think it is Finn's then?" Santana asked.

"Well, the timing seems to be right... I don't know how I would check." Rachel thought for a moment.

"It looks as though you are gonna have to tell them and then do a paternity test." Santana said glumly. Rachel could not stand the thought of telling either Brody or Finn. But it was what had to be done.  
Finn stood behind the piano as Mr Schuester announced the newest assignment. He smiled as thoughts ran through his head. Ever since he had been with Rachel a few weeks before, it had been on his mind almost every day.

"Finn?" Mr Schuester asked. Finn looked up expectantly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Glee Club is over." Mr Schuester laughed, looking around at the empty chairs.

"Oh." Finn replied as he grabbed his bag to leave.

"Are you OK? You've seemed a little distracted." Mr Schuester enquired as he loaded sheet music into his bag.

"Absolutely!" Finn smiled.

He walked out into the corridor, still smiling. He walked down the hallways he had known for many years, but stopped when he saw a figure staring out of the window.

"Excuse me?" He peered at the person as they turned around to look him in the eyes.

"Rachel?"


	4. Chapter 3

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 3**

The restaurant was full of people and the waitresses were having a hard time getting everyone's food. The couple sat in a silence, smiling at each other with knowing looks.

"Just couldn't resist, could you?" Finn jokingly gloated. Rachel laughed a little, feeling the happiest she had felt in almost three weeks. She knew that soon she would have to tell him, but she decided for the moment, she would just enjoy his company.

"Oh no. I just couldn't stay away!" Rachel exclaimed sarcastically. They both laughed at the simple humour they shared. A waitress appeared beside their table and placed two plates down before rushing away again. Finn's plate was covered in vegetables, now much like Rachel's. They began eating and talking about how nice it was to see all of the old Glee Club members.

"I hear Santana is living with you now." Finn said as he shoved more green food into his mouth. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, she just announced she was coming to live with us just before the wedding." Rachel smiled at his interest.

They walked down the road towards Finn's car, Rachel's arm linked with Finn's.

"Where are you staying?" Finn asked.

"Oh gosh! I hadn't thought about that..." Rachel said.

"Wait. Why did you come here anyway?" Finn asked curiously.

Rachel stopped walking and stared at him. Her entire face went pale as she faced the reality of the fact she had to tell Finn what was going on.

"Something has happened." Rachel said quietly. Finn walked towards her and put his hands on her cheeks.

"What? What's happened?" Finn asked.

"You know after the reception we, y'know..." Rachel smiled at the thought, matching Finn's pleased expression.

"Yes."

"Well, I..." Rachel failed to finish her words again as the tears were already falling. Finn embraced her, holding her small body against his chest.

"What Rachel? Did Brody find out?" Finn asked.

"No... I'm..." Rachel breathed in and out slowly before continuing. "I'm pregnant."

Horror flashed across Finn's face as the information registered in his mind. His grip on Rachel's arms dropped and his jaw hung open.

"Finn? I'm not sure if it's yours... It may be Brody's..." Rachel's voice suddenly became distant as Finn realised the true nature of the situation. He stood up straight and wiped the tears away from Rachel's cheeks.

"OK." He said, smiling reassuringly. "We'll sort this out."

* * *

The apartment was empty when Rachel and Finn arrived.

"Brody must be out." Rachel stated as she put her coat on the hook. Finn sat on the sofa, still smiling. He just couldn't get the thought of the night he has with Rachel out of his head.

"Would you like some tea?" Rachel called from the kitchen.

"Uh... Yes please." Finn called back. Rachel pulled various cabinets open to find two mugs.

"Where are Santana and Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Uh... I think Santana was looking for colleges and I think Kurt is out with... I forget his name..." Rachel replied, disorientated.

"Adam?" Finn asked, surprised at Rachel's apparent lack of interest in Kurt's love life.

"Yeah. That's him," Rachel said. "They seem like a good couple, don't they?"

"Yeah..." Finn replied, though secretly preferring Kurt's relationship with Blaine.

Suddenly, a clicking noise came from the lock on the door. Finn turned around to see Kurt making his way into the apartment. He settled at least ten bags down on the table before greeting Rachel with two kisses on either cheek.

"I've just been doing a little shopping," Kurt laughed as he hauled his bags into his room. "I saw Brody in town, I thought you'd be with- Oh Finn! You're... here." Kurt smiled, sitting down next to his half brother.

"Hey man." Finn replied, smiling back.

* * *

They sat in silence, now all aware of the news Rachel had.

"So you're pregnant?" Kurt asked to clarify.

Rachel nodded.

"And Brody doesn't know?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded again.

"So you went back to Lima to tell Finn, so you could bring him back to sort this out?"

Rachel nodded again.

"And you're planning on taking a paternity test to figure out who is the father?"

Rachel nodded once more, sipping her tea.

"Well, I'm going to bed. My brain can't handle all of this drama," Kurt said, walking towards his bedroom. "Goodnight."

"I would have thought Santana and Brody would be back by now." Finn said, placing his mug on the coaster.

"Santana texted me a few minutes ago. She said she's on her way back now. Apparently there was a large traffic jam, so I think Brody is stuck in that too."

"Yeah," Finn agreed, unconvinced. "So what are you going to do, once the baby is born, I mean?"

"I don't know. I'll probably keep it..." Rachel replied.

At that moment, the door clicked open again, revealing a tired-looking Santana. She walked towards the sofa, but as soon as she saw Finn, she walked away again, whistling an innocent tune. Rachel and Finn smiled at each other, relieved. But that relief lasted for only a few minutes as the door opened and close once more.


	5. Chapter 4

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 4**

"Uh..." Brody stuttered as he walked in through the door. Santana was gulping down wine in the kitchen and Finn was shrinking back into the sofa. Rachel got up to lead Brody to the sofa.

"Brody, we have some news," Rachel began. Finn awkwardly shuffled back further into the sofa.

"Why is he here?" Brody whispered to Rachel as quietly as he could.

"I'll explain in a minute." Rachel replied, sitting down. Santana came over to sit down with them, now carrying a bottle of red wine.

"Rachel, can you tell me what's going on?" Brody questioned, still confused. Rachel took a deep breath before shuffling forward.

"Brody, there's something I need to tell you before this whole thing kicks off," Rachel began. "I slept with Finn at the wedding."

Brody's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Santana's index finger.

"Let her continue."Santana said, taking another sip of wine. Rachel breathed in and out slowly before continuing.

"And since then, I have... Uh..." Rachel stuttered as her mind tried to put her predicament into words. "I, um..."

"She's pregnant." Santana said, finishing Rachel's sentence. Brody sat in silence, trying to come to terms with the news he had just been presented with. Finn squashed his body as far back into the sofa as he could, pleading to be anywhere but where he was. Brody shuddered slightly before sitting upright in his seat and coughing.

"Is it his?" Brody asked, nodding his head in Finn's direction. Rachel shrugged, putting her head in her hands. Santana leant forward to stroke Rachel's back again. Brody fell back into his seat, finding everything quite hard to comprehend.

"Right... Well is there any way we can get it tested?" Brody continued.

"Yes. There is a paternity test we can do. We can get a prenatal one done within the next few days," Rachel replied quietly. There was silence for the next few moments as no one knew what to say. Everyone awkwardly shuffled in their seats, all trying to think of something to say to break the silence. Finally, Finn spoke for the first time since Brody had entered the apartment.

"What will we do? If it is... mine?" He asked uncomfortably.

"I guess you... You would want to see her or him wouldn't you?" Rachel said. Finn nodded. Fortunately, Santana chipped in.

"We can sort that out at the time."

* * *

Rachel nervously sat in the waiting room, Finn and Brody in the seats either side of her. Santana was by the vending machine with Kurt, quietly whispering to each other.

"Miss Rachel Berry?" A nurse called. Rachel arose from her seat and turned around.

"Stay here. I want to find out on my own." She followed the nurse down the corridor to a clean white office. The nurse sat down and gestured to a seat opposite her. Rachel sat down, trying to rid herself of her nerves.

"Now Miss Berry, we have taken in the data and analyzed it. It was Mr Brody Weston and Mr Finn Hudson's DNA we were given, was it not?"

"Yes." Rachel replied.

"Ah OK. The data I have here says," Rachel breathed in and out heavily, awaiting the results. "That the father is Mr Finn Hudson."

Rachel's expression remained the same as she walked down the corridor. She had to stop herself on many occasions from just collapsing into a heap and staying there. Once back out in the waiting room, Finn was immediately by her side, quickly followed by Brody, Santana and Kurt.

"So? Whose child is it?" Brody asked.

"It... It's..." Rachel began. "It's Brody's."

_**I would just like to say a massive thank you to my friend Imogen, who has helped me spell check and continuity check my work **_


	6. Chapter 5

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 5**

Rachel instantly regretted what she said, but she did not amend her sentence. As Brody hugged her, she saw Finn sinking back down into a seat, looking depressed.

When they got back to the apartment, Finn decided it was time for him to leave. He said goodbye to Rachel and hugged his brother before leaving to catch a train back to Lima.

That evening, Rachel and Santana sat on the sofa, alone again as Kurt had gone out to see Adam and Brody had gone out to see a few of his friends.

"Are you OK?" Santana asked. "I mean, are you happy that it's Brody's child?"

Santana had asked the question that Rachel had been avoiding all day. But she knew she had to answer.

"Can I tell you something?" Rachel asked, looking up at Santana.

"Oh God. It's not twins, is it?" Santana laughed. As did Rachel.

"No. It's..." Rachel began. "It's not Brody's baby. It's Finn's."

Santana wasn't as surprised as Rachel thought she was going to be.

"Oh. When are you going to tell Brody?" Santana asked.

"I don't think I will." Rachel replied glumly.

That night, Santana awoke at the sound of footstep. Slowly, she got up and crept around the side of the room, into the kitchen, where she could observe the mysterious figure. She quietly slid under the table, a skill she had perfected after years of practice. She observed the figure going about the apartment and collecting various clothes and objects. The figure quietly entered the kitchen and picked up a mug from the shelf, placing it into a large suitcase.

She gradually slid her foot out from under the table, placing it right in front of the figure before quickly pulling it back again when she saw the figure's face. She sank back into the leg of the table as she watched the figure collect more objects and eventually leave the apartment.

Brody.

The next morning, Rachel awoke to an empty bed.

"Where's Brody?" Rachel asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know. When I woke up, he was gone. So was all of his stuff." Kurt replied. As soon as Rachel heard the news she knew what had happened. Brody had run away. She sat down on the chair and began crying, her head in her hands. Santana patted her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Are you going to tell Finn it's his then?"

Rachel nodded.


	7. Chapter 6

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 6**

Finn walked out of the choir room to answer his vibrating phone.

"Hello?" he said as he closed the door to the sixteen-year-olds singing.

"Finn?" A voice came.

"Oh hi Rachel..." Finn said awkwardly.

"Hi. How are you?" Rachel asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm fine. Is there any particular reason you called, Rachel?" Finn replied.

"Brody left." Rachel said. Finn could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Oh." Finn replied. He thought for a moment. "What are you going to do with the baby then?"

"Well actually... About that..." Rachel began.

"What?" Finn enquired.

"It's your baby, Finn."

Finn suddenly felt a strange mix of emotions. On one hand, how could Rachel do such a thing to him? What reason was there for this? She let him believe for two weeks that it was Brody's child, only to tell him now that it was actually his. On the other hand, he felt so happy that he and Rachel were having a child. Somehow, he knew that Brody would run. That he would try to escape facing the consequences.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, breaking Finn's train of thought. He couldn't stand the thought of continuing a conversation with someone who had lied to him, so ignored Rachel's enquiring tone and hung up.

* * *

Finn opened the door to Mr Schuester's office.

"Oh Finn! I was just about to come and see you about some new songs I've got lined up. I was thinking of do-ˮ

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Finn said.

"Yeah, sure," Mr Schuester said, gesturing to the chair on the other side of his desk. "Go on."

"Well you know how we still had the reception on Valentine's Day?" Finn said, realising how his words might affect Mr Schuester's feelings. Mr Schuester simple nodded.

"Um... So now, uh..." Finn thought for a moment, putting his words into the right order. "Rachel got pregnant from... uh... that night."

"Ah." Mr Schuester said. "When did you talk to her?"

"Well I went to New York with her two weeks ago, to find out who the father was. And then we found out it was Brody. And then I got real upset and came back to Lima. And just now she phoned me up and told me that Brody left and that I'm actually the father..." Finn began sobbing, putting his head in his hands. Mr Schuester stayed silent for a few minutes, processing the information.

"What did you say?" Mr Schuester said, handing Finn a box of tissues. "On the phone to her, just now, what did you say?"

"I didn't. I hung up," Finn looked up, dabbing his eyes with a tissue. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should phone her up again and say that you'll come up to see her at the weekend, then you can ask her about it face to face." Mr Schuester said, smiling.

"Thanks." Finn replied, getting up and redialling Rachel's number

"Sorry." Finn said awkwardly, pressing the phone to his ear.

"So... Uh... What do you want to do?" Rachel asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess I could come to New York every weekend or..." Finn said.

"Yeah OK. That could work." Rachel said, trying to be optimistic.

"OK. I guess I'll be there this weekend then."

"Yeah, see you this weekend."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Finn walked up the stairs from the train station and out into the streets of New York. He walked down many roads before coming to Rachel's apartment. He climbed up the stairs and stood outside the door, breathing in and out slowly before knocking. Kurt answered with a smile on his face.

"She's on the sofa." Kurt said, gesturing to a tired looking Rachel. As he walked over, he saw the bags under her eyes, the outcome of her late nights and crying.

"Hey. Are you OK?" Finn asked worriedly. Rachel looked up at him and smiled, her face instantly brightening as soon as she saw him.

"Yes. I've just had a bit of morning sickness lately." Rachel said, the abysmal look reappearing on her face.

"Oh right..." Finn said, sitting down. He had spent some much time with Rachel over the past three years, yet it somehow felt as awkward as when they first met. For a moment, Finn thought back to when they were in high school and how much simpler everything was. But now, for him, it seemed as though life were getting harder and harder by the minute.

"We've organised an ultrasound for tomorrow to see when the baby will be due." Rachel said, smiling.

"Oh right. How many weeks has it been then?" Finn asked, trying to count on his fingers.

"Six." Rachel laughed. Silence hung in the air for a few minutes before Finn turned to Rachel.

"Why did you lie?" He asked.

"Sorry?" Rachel asked, suddenly confused.

"Well, you said Brody was the father, but it was actually me."

"Oh right. About that..." Rachel began. "I guess... I just... I panicked. I thought Brody would leave me and... I couldn't stand the thought of doing this alone and..."

Rachel trailed off, crying again, leaving Finn with an astonished expression on his face. Kurt stood beside the table, grimacing.

"I think Rachel was just scared." Kurt said, yet still giving Finn a look as if to say '_I know you are angry, but don't be hard on her.'_

Finn thought for a moment. How could her still love her though? After what she had done, there was little reason for him to. Yet somehow he did.

"OK. I've got one question." Finn said, trying to calm Rachel down. "Were you ever going to tell me? Even if Brody had been kind enough to stay?"

"Of course I would." Rachel said, but Finn sensed a slight uncertain tone to her voice.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Santana all piled into a taxi to the hospital. In the waiting room, Rachel began to shiver, worrying about the life inside of her. Finn placed her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry. It will be OK." He said reassuringly.

"But what if it isn't?" She said, tears already falling down her face. With one hand, he held her face, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Look at me," he said. "It will be OK."

* * *

"So, when will it be?!" Santana questioned as Finn and Rachel walked back into the waiting room.

"November seventh." Rachel said, smiling up at Finn, who had his arm around her shoulder. Santana and Kurt embraced them both in a group hug. Finn looked down at them with small smile on his face.

_**I would like to thank RleFay for helping me edit this to become more realistic **_


	8. Chapter 7

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 7**

Finn sat in the choir room, waiting for the Glee Club to join him. As the sixteen-year-olds filed into the room, he thought about the weekend's events. He was still unsure of Rachel's incentive to lie to him, but he could not be mad. He loved her. Somehow, he always had. Still, he could not forgive her of what she had done. Not yet at least. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to reveal a text from Kurt.

_How are you feeling? Rachel is being a nightmare._

Finn quickly typed a message back, trying to look as though he was paying attention.

_I'm OK. Still confused to why she lied._

For a few moments, Finn stared at his phone, eagerly awaiting a reply. His phone buzzed again.

_Look, I think we just need to work together on this. Rachel has been feeling pretty lonely since Brody left, but I think she still loves you. Why else would she sleep with you?!_

Finn chuckled to himself as he texted a reply.

_Yeah, I know. But I'm still angry._

* * *

The next weekend, Finn travelled to New York again and walked to Rachel and Kurt's apartment. On Saturday night, they all sat together by the sofa, talking about the future.

"Do you think, when we're thirty, we'll all still be friends?" Rachel asked, looking at their faces individually.

"I don't know." Santana shrugged. "But as soon as I'm famous, I sure as hell ain't gonna be friends with any of you."

They all laughed contently.

"I wonder if any of us will be married by then..." Kurt wondered out loud.

Rachel discreetly turned to Finn as he continued to talk to Kurt and Santana and thought about her future with him. She longed to marry him... someday. And to grow old with him. But she managed to mess up her one chance at happiness, just because she was scared.

* * *

The weeks rolled by until Rachel was due for another ultrasound, at her twelve week mark. Finn had yet again, travelled to New York to see her and check the development of their unborn child.

"Hello?" He asked as he entered the apartment, using the key that had been especially made for him. It was completely silent. No one was there. Finn wandered around the apartment, searching for clues as to where the three roommates were. He walked into the living room, where a note lay on the table. It read:

_Finn, Rachel has been having terrible pains, so we took her to the hospital. Nothing to worry about, just meet us there. Your brother, Kurt._

Finn (after reading 'Nothing to worry about') began panicking and running down the hallway and out of the building. After years of football training and the new diet he was on, he reached the hospital in just a few minutes. When there, he sped to the front desk.

"Hello. I'm looking for Rachel Berry." He panted. The nurse looked up from her paperwork.

"Relation?" she asked with a grim look upon her face. Finn thought for a moment, deciding on which title would get him to Rachel fast enough.

"Boyfriend." He said finally.

"Room eighty-six, third floor." The nurse replied.

Finn sprinted up the stairs to Rachel's room, where he found an unhappy looking Kurt and a disinterested Santana.

"What's going on? Is she OK?" Finn gasped, trying to peek through the window.

"She's got bad morning sickness. She'll be out in a few hours." Kurt replied.

"Oh," Finn said, sighing with relief. "Why do you look so unhappy then?"

"They won't let us in. We're not close enough. As relatives, I mean." Santana said, not looking up from her phone.

Finn nodded, sitting down next to Kurt and beginning the long wait.

* * *

Once back at the apartment, Finn began to set up his bed on the sofa. Every time he visited, he had been given a pillow and a blanket so he could sleep on the sofa, as there weren't any beds. As he settled down, he pulled out a book he had been reading and sat with the light on in the corner of the room as the others slowly drifted off to sleep.

At around midnight, Finn heard a noise from the bedrooms. He was still reading, so he slowly turned the light off to spy on person who had woken up. He watched the person make their way into the kitchen, where he could clearly see their face.

"Rachel?" he whispered.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered back, pouring herself a glass of milk.

"No. It's OK. I was still reading. What are you doing up?" he asked as quietly as he could.

"I couldn't sleep." Rachel replied.

"Oh," Finn said. "Have you been alright? I mean, since you came back from hospital."

"Yeah," she said. "I've been pretty tired though, the pain was pretty intense."

Finn suddenly felt a strong shot of sympathy for Rachel and impulsively hugged her, his arms tight around her small body. Though shocked at first, Rachel relaxed into the hug, her arms folding behind Finn's back. The embrace lasted for many moments, and Rachel knew that if she stayed there for much longer, her hormones would kick off and she would start crying, so she released him from the hug and took a step back.

"Uh..." Rachel stuttered. "The sofa must be pretty uncomfortable... Do you want to come and sleep in my bed?"

Finn tried to hide the shocked expression from his face, but nodded happily. He felt Rachel take his hand and lead him to her bedroom, where she climbed under the covers and turned to face away from him.

"Goodnight." She whispered, smiling to herself. She felt him slowly wrap his arms around her and hug her from behind.

"Goodnight." He whispered into her ear, ensuring her dreams were about him.


	9. Chapter 8

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 8**

The sun shone through the window, directly onto Finn's face. As softly as he could, she removed his arm from under Rachel and slid out of bed. He slowly pulled the blind down so that the sun would not wake Rachel and tip-toed out into the kitchen. No one was awake. Finn made his way into the kitchen, testing each floorboard for creaking before stepping on it. He rarely made food in his own home, so on his first try; the bacon did not end up quite as he wanted it to. This was also the case on the second try. However, by the time the three roommates awoke, he was placing plates onto the table.

"Good morning everyone!" he said joyfully, proud of his handiwork. They all groaned in response.

As they all entered the kitchen, Finn turned to get some glasses from a cupboard.

"Finn! Look! Look!" Rachel suddenly shouted from behind him, making him almost drop a glass. He turned around to see Rachel pointing at her abdomen.

"What?" He asked.

"I've got a little bump!" Rachel said, turning so he could see her side on. "I've got a little bump where the baby is growing!"

They all gathered around Rachel's stomach, staring at it curiously.

"So you have." Finn smiled.

* * *

Doctor Smith poured the cold goo onto Rachel's stomach and began moving a mechanism over her abdomen. She looked up at Finn's expectant face. He was watching the screen, his eyes fixed on looking for any signs of life. After a few minutes Doctor Smith looked back at them and frowned.

"Excuse me for a moment," Doctor Smith said, getting up from his chair and walking out of the room. Rachel suddenly became frightened of what had made the doctor leave. She looked up at Finn again, who was now staring at the door, awaiting the doctor's return.

"What do you think is going on? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Rachel asked Finn worriedly.

"I don't know," Finn replied. "I'm sure it's fine.

A few moments passed and Doctor Smith returned with another doctor.

"This is Doctor Mine; he's just going to check something for me." Doctor Smith said, smiling at Rachel calmly. He placed the mechanism back onto Rachel's stomach and began pointing at the screen. The two doctors whispered to each other quietly until Doctor Mine nodded and left the room.

"I've got some news for you, Miss Berry," Doctor Smith said, still holding the mechanism. He turned towards the screen and pointed at a blob of white. "You see this here?"

Rachel nodded in response. Doctor Smith turned back to the screen.

"Well this is your baby," Rachel smiled up at Finn in relief.

"But," Doctor Smith continued. "You see this here?" He pointed at the screen again. Rachel nodded.

"That is your baby's twin."

* * *

Santana and Kurt jumped out of their seats and ran towards Finn and Rachel. Rachel's face was glum, much like Finn's.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Santana asked, staring at them. Rachel looked up and handed them two pictures.

"There's our baby," she said, pointing at the picture. "And there's our other baby."

Santana and Kurt looked up in surprise.

"Twins?!" Kurt grinned excitedly. Finn nodded.

"Twins."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, a knock came at the door. Adam, who had been given a key to enter the apartment, got up to answer the door.

"Kurt! I wondered when you would be ba-ˮ he stopped when he saw someone (who was not Kurt) standing at the door. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked the person.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Blaine Anderson."


	10. Chapter 9

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 9**

Train rides to and from New York were always quite interesting for Finn. The trips to New York were often ones filled with excitement and Finn was always pleased when he got on the train. However, train rides back to Lima could often be boring and seemingly longer than the trip there. The train ride Finn experienced on his way back from New York (after finding out that he and the love of his life were having _two_ children) was in fact a very awkward one.

* * *

That Sunday afternoon had been quite pleasant for Finn, Rachel, Santana and Kurt. After attending Rachel's ultrasound appointment, they took a taxi to Central Park, where they had a picnic Kurt had prepared. This continued into the late afternoon, where they finally packed up and returned to the apartment.

"I invited Adam over this evening," Kurt said as he pulled the keys out of his pocket. They entered the apartment and were astonished by the sight of the two men sitting on the sofa. Knowing that Kurt would be too shocked to speak, Finn walked in and broke the silence.

"Hey Blaine, what are you doing here?" Blaine looked up, a somewhat relieved expression on his face.

"Hey Finn," Blaine said. Slowly, Kurt, Santana and Rachel entered the apartment, settling down in the living room.

"So," Kurt said, trying to casually lean back in his chair. "Blaine, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and see you guys. I've missed you all." Blaine said awkwardly. A few moments passed and they all stayed silent. Finn could feel Rachel relaxing back into his chest.

"Rachel," Blaine turned towards her. "I hear you're pregnant."

Rachel paused for a moment, obviously embarrassed that someone else knew, and then nodded at Blaine politely.

"When is it due?" Blaine asked.

"November seventh," Rachel replied. "And today we found out that there will be twins."

Blaine suddenly hugged her, pulling her away from Finn.

"I'm so happy for you," he whispered into her ear before releasing her. There was another unsettling silence.

"I think I'd better be going now," Finn said, getting up from the sofa.

"Yeah, me too," said Blaine, clearly relieved to leave. The two men left the apartment to go to the train station, where they caught a train back to Lima.

"So why did you actually come here?" Finn asked Blaine as they took their seats.

"Well I wanted to see Kurt, but I couldn't because that guy..." Blaine thought for a moment, trying to remember his ex-boyfriend's new boyfriend's name. "Adam was there."

"How long were you with him before we came back?" Finn asked.

"About an hour. It was a pretty awkward."

* * *

"Who was that guy?" Adam asked Kurt as soon as Finn and Blaine left.

"He's just a friend from Ohio..." Kurt replied. "An old boyfriend..."

"Right," Adam said, slightly concerned by the situation. "And you're just friends now?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. And with that, they all retired to their beds.

* * *

On Rachel's twentieth week, Finn became extremely excited. He had been informed she was due for another check up, this time to see the gender of the two children. All week he had been waiting to travel back up to New York to see her, and the time had finally arrived. Finn yet again took the train up to New York and walked to her apartment.

"When is the appointment again?" Finn asked excitedly as he paced the floors of the apartment.

"Tomorrow," Rachel laughed. "The appointment is tomorrow."

"Oh," Finn muttered, sitting down. Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

"That's probably Adam," Kurt said, pulling the door open. Finn and Rachel turned back to continue talking.

"Oh hello..." Kurt stood back, allowing the person to walk inside.

"Rachel!" Kurt said with an awkward tone in his voice. "Brody is here to see you."

"Brody?!" What are you doing here?" said Rachel, getting up from the sofa.

"I have decided to come back to you. To take responsibility as a parent towards our child." Brody said in a somewhat joyful manner.

"Oh. About that..." Rachel began. She looked back at Finn in despair, hoping he would help her reject Brody. Finn arose from the sofa and walked over to stand behind Rachel. He placed his hand on her back, reassuring her of his presence.

"Actually Brody, we have something to tell you," Finn said, looking Brody in the eyes. "You aren't the father. I am."

Moments passed as Brody tried to clear the shock from his face. Santana and Kurt edged back into the living room, hiding from the situation at hand. Finn rubbed Rachel's back comforting her as Brody decided what to say.

"But you said..." Brody began, his thoughts overpowering his speaking abilities. For a moment Finn thought Brody was going to faint. After what seemed like hours, Brody stood up straight and walked straight up to Finn's face, trying to look him in the eye, yet failing because of his height. He took a deep breath in before taking a step back and swinging around to punch Finn in the face.

* * *

Finn gasped, falling backwards slightly but managing to prop himself up on the arch.

"What was that for!?" Rachel screamed at Brody, her face furious.

"I'm sorry. I- I don't know what came over me." Brody stuttered edging backwards. Kurt ran to his brother's aid, helping Rachel tend to Finn's red face. Santana sauntered over to Brody, looking into his eyes menacingly.

"If you dare even come within a metre of this place again, I will go all Lima Heights on your ass. Got it?!" She didn't even wait for a response before pushing him out of the door and slamming it shut. She turned around to see Kurt helping his brother onto the sofa and Rachel dampening a cloth in the sink.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but I really don't like that guy," Kurt said as he dabbed the cloth to Finn' face. Rachel laughed a little, grasping Finn's hand as tight as she could.

"I promise," Finn said, looking into Rachel's saddened eyes. "I will never let that guy near you again."


	11. Chapter 10

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 10**

Kurt rushed around the apartment, picking up various bit and pieces they would need for the day ahead.

"Rachel! Santana! Finn needs to have a shower before we leave so get out of the bathroom!" he screamed frantically through the door of the bathroom. Finn was sitting on the sofa, a towel draped over his shoulder. "I don't know how long they're going to be, I would get changed now if I were you." Kurt said hurriedly gathering everything they would need into the kitchen. Finn stood up pulling his t-shirt off. At that moment, Santana walked out of the bathroom and stood staring at Finn for a few moments before running into her room laughing. Finn got changed as quickly as he could, waiting for Rachel to come out of the bathroom. When she finally did, Kurt decided it was too late for Finn to have a shower and forced the three of them out of the door and down the corridor.

"Come on! Otherwise we'll be late!" Kurt urged them into a taxi, slamming the door behind him. The streets of New York were packed with cars and the traffic was moving the slowest Finn had ever seen it. Kurt huffed, pulling his stylish pocket watch out every few minutes and sighing as the minutes ticked by. When they eventually arrived at the hospital, they were three minutes early to the appointment.

"See, Kurt? There was no need to rush. We are early anyway," Rachel laughed at her friend.

"We are early because we rushed," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"This way," the nurse said, guiding all four of them down the hallways into a large room where Rachel was to be scanned. They all crowded around the machine.

"Hello again," Doctor Smith said as he walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to the screen. "Are we finding out the gender today?"

Rachel nodded. "Is it OK my friends are here? They really want know!"

Doctor Smith chuckled slightly.

"Of course. Let's get started then!" Doctor Smith moved the mechanism around on Rachel's stomach until he found what he was looking for. "Right, so here are your children."

He pointed at the screen causing them all to lean closer.

"And if I just move that there," Doctor Smith moved the mechanism slightly to the right. "This one is a boy."

Just out of Rachel's periphery, Finn did a little jump of excitement.

"And this one here," Doctor Smith moved the mechanism again. "Is a girl."

Rachel turned to Finn with tears in her eyes. Finn bent down to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Our children," he whispered.

* * *

"Right, next up, we're taking a visit to the Empire State Building," Kurt announced, reading off of a schedule he had for the day. They took a taxi further up the road to the base of the large building.

"Now due to Rachel's current state, we will be taking the lift up to the top," said Kurt as they walked in through the doors and towards the lifts. Once at the top of the building, they practically ran to the window to look onto the street below. Rachel was engrossed by the sight of the buildings cars and people. Finn came up behind her and placed his hands on her, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"One day," he whispered. "Everyone down there will know your name."

Rachel turned around to face him. Their faces were inches away and Finn had to ignore the temptation to kiss her.

"You're going to be a star," Finn said, staring into her eyes and smiling. For a moment, Rachel thought he _was _going to kiss her, but he pulled back and walked over to another window. She let out a big sigh and turned back to watch the streets below.

* * *

Over at another window, Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID and sighed.

"Hi," said Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine said. "I've missed you."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, conflicting thoughts suddenly entering his head. "I've missed you too. But we're just friends." The phone line stayed silent for a moment as the two men thought of what to say next. Blaine couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm sorry; I think I'll go now. I just wanted to hear your voice." He hung up too quickly for Kurt to respond.

"Next, we're going to see a real Broadway show," Kurt stated once they had regrouped.

"Yes! Which one did you organise?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"The Phantom of the Opera," Kurt replied.

"Well come on!" Rachel screamed, suddenly becoming enthusiastic about the day's events.

* * *

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Rachel screamed once they had exited the theatre. Finn and Santana laughed at Rachel's excitement. "What's next?"

Kurt looked at his list. "Dinner at the Hard Rock Cafe. They have a restaurant part there, you know!"

They walked down the road towards Times Square. Finn felt Rachel link her arm with his and slightly hug his shoulder.

"I've had a really good day today," she said, smiling up at him.

"Me too," Finn agreed. He felt her shivering next to him and stopped to take his coat off, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said. Their faces were so close now; as close as they were in the Empire State Building. They stared at each other's faces for a moment. Finn could feel himself leaning closer to her face. Rachel's eyes were still open when their lips touched, but they closed as soon as she realised what was going on. Further up the road, Santana and Kurt were smiling at each other with knowing looks.

"It was only a matter of time," Santana laughed.


	12. Chapter 11

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 11**

Finn longed to be back in New York. All week he sat in the choir room, watching younger versions of his friends sing to their hearts' content. He did not want anything else other than to hold Rachel in his arms and forget about the rest of the world. Every night he would stare out of his window, wondering if Rachel was looking at the same stars. And then the weekend finally rolled around. Finn ran to catch the train and sat in one of the empty seats. He was finally going to see her again. The ride seemed slow and every moment of it was agony for him. But they finally reached New York. Finn had now built up the stamina to run the entire distance from the train station to Rachel's apartment. And that's just what he did. Eventually, he found himself leaning against the doorframe, panting. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. There was silence for a few moments, but then he heard the door open and was gladly greeted by a passionate kiss.

"Hello," he breathed when Rachel finally pulled away.

"Hi," she giggled. Finn walked inside and sat down on the comfortable sofa.

"I've missed you," he said as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again.

"I've missed you too," she replied, wrapping her arms around his body.

"What plans have we got for this weekend?" Finn asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Mainly lazing around with you," she smiled. They sat staring into each other's eyes until Kurt entered the living room. Rachel smiled as she knew what Kurt was about to say.

"Santana and I have organised a romantic dinner for you in the kitchen," Kurt smiled graciously at them, gesturing to the kitchen. "We will allow you time to get changed into better suiting clothes for the occasion."

* * *

After an hour's wait, Rachel and Finn walked into the kitchen, holding hands.

"Mr Hudson and Miss Berry, if you would please," Kurt pulled out the chairs and pushed them in.

The table had a white cloth draped over it and rose petals lay on top. The lights were dimmed to the perfect brightness and smooth jazz was playing in the background.

"Oh it's wonderful, Kurt!" Rachel laughed. Santana entered with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She filled Rachel's up with water at the sink and Finn's with wine from the bottle. The couple sat there for a moment, waiting for their food to be served.

"Starters!" Santana announced, setting two salad bowls down on the table. Finn and Rachel began eating and chatting about Mr Schuester's wedding.

"I felt so sorry for him though, just being left there," Rachel said. "But I'm glad that Mr Schuester found her. Do you know when the wedding has been rescheduled for?"

"No, I don't..." Finn said. Once they were finished, their bowls were replaced with vegetable soup.

"How are you going to deal with cravings then?" Finn asked. "I mean, being a vegan and all."

"I don't know..." Rachel thought for a moment. "I guess I'll have to go off it for nine months."

Finn nodded, slurping down soup. Rachel giggled at the sounds he made.

"And finally," Santana said, placing two more bowls on the table. "Lemon sorbet."

"Oh, my favourite!" Finn said, sticking his spoon into the desert. As soon as they had finished, the table and chairs were moved away and the couple were left standing in and empty kitchen. Behind them, Kurt and Santana stood, smiling.

_Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

The couple began dancing to the song their friends were now singing.

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you will find love love, love, love

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours  
Open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn your free  
Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours  
So please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate cause our time is short  
This o' this o' this is our faith  
I'm yours

_**Lyrics of Jason Mraz's 'I'm Yours'**_


	13. Chapter 12

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 12**

The corridor was dark and ill lit. Finn sat outside on a plastic chair, his foot beating in time with his heartbeat. The door to his left was closed tight and no sound escaped the room it was hiding. Hours passed and Finn stayed where he was, almost frozen in the position he was in. Eventually, the door opened and Doctor Smith walked out into the dull corridor.

"I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad news," Doctor Smith said. Finn gasped in horror. "The child is fine, stable. However, your wife..."

"I- Is she dead," Finn stuttered, his eyes welling up. Doctor Smith nodded. A nurse walked out of the room holding a bundle. She set it in Finn's arms. He looked down at his child and began to weep.

"Finn?" he heard Rachel calling. "Finn?"

He sat up in the bed and opened his eyes. Rachel was lying next to him, smiling.  
"Oh thank god," Finn said, clearly relieved. "I had the weirdest dream."

* * *

That night, Kurt's phone rang, waking him up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi. It's Blaine. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh right. I was wondering if it was OK if I came up to New York this weekend."

"Oh. Well Rachel, Santana and I were planning on coming back to Lima for a week. We haven't seen everybody in so long, and since it's a break, everyone will be back." Kurt imagined Blaine's expression changing into a grin.

"Oh right. I guess I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

_**Sorry this wasn't a long chapter, I've been fairly busy, but I am making sure I upload a chapter a day. I'll write a larger chapter tomorrow to make up for it**_


	14. Chapter 13

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 13**

The next weekend, Santana and Rachel stood in the centre of the apartment, watching Kurt pack up, lock up and make sure everything was in place.

"Come on then, let's go," Kurt said, ushering the two women out of the apartment. They walked out of the building, trailing suitcases behind them. They finally reached the train station and climbed aboard the train to Lima. When they arrived, they walked out into the platform where Finn was standing, grinning. Rachel almost ran over to him, but then became aware of the two lives inside of her and began to walk. They embraced for a few moments before walking to Finn's car.

"I couldn't wait to see you again," Finn said as he drove out of the train station car park.

"I couldn't wait to see you," Rachel replied, smiling.

"The kids are performing at Regionals on Sunday. Want to come?" Finn asked.

"Really?! Oh my gosh, we have to go, Rachel!" Kurt screamed from the back seat.

"Yes, OK," Rachel laughed. "That should be fun."

"We're up against Vocal Adrenaline, so everyone is really nervous," Finn said, his eyes fixed on the road.

* * *

They finally reached Finn's house (after dropping off Santana) and walked up the driveway to the door.

"I'm going to buy my own house soon," Finn said as he rang the doorbell. "Or at least I hope so."

"Or you could come and live with us," Rachel said abruptly. Kurt was shocked by the sudden invitation.

"Really? I would be untruding?"

"I think you mean 'intruding'," Rachel laughed. "And no, you wouldn't be."

They smiled at each other for a moment, content with their choice. Then the door opened.

"So you're pregnant," Finn's mother asked, looking at Rachel with a calm yet stern expression. Rachel nodded.

"OK..." Finn's mother made an awkward attempt to be sympathetic by rubbing Rachel's arm. "Have you told your dad's yet?"

Rachel shook her head.

"No. I was going to tell them whilst I was here."

"Right," Finn's mother got up from the sofa. "Would you like some tea?"

* * *

Finn's car sped down the street to Rachel's old house in an instant. Her fathers came outside of the house to greet her.

"Pumpkin!" LeRoy laughed, running to hug her. "How are you? How's New York?! I can't wait for you to tell me everything!"

His partner, Hiram, came up behind him and whispered in his ear. "Look who is with her."

LeRoy looked up to see Finn closing the car door and locking it.

"Finn! How are you?" LeRoy asked, still hugging Rachel.

"Hi Mr Berry," Finn said awkwardly. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Well I'm feeling great now our little sweetie-pie is here!" Finn knew he soon wouldn't be.

* * *

"Finn, are you going to take responsibility for your actions? We don't want our little Rachel to end up in a dead end job with a toddler running around with no father." Hiram said, looking Finn straight in the eyes.

"Yes Mr Berry. I'm thinking of going into teaching."

"Right," LeRoy said, his eyebrows rose.

"Anyway, sweetie, when's it due?" Hiram asked his daughter.

"They are due November 11th," Rachel smiled.

"They? Is it twins? What gender?" LeRoy asked, suddenly engrossed in conversation.

"A boy and a girl," Rachel nodded, leaning back into Finn's chest.

"Oh how sweet! Have you thought of any names yet?"

* * *

Finn and Rachel sat in Finn's bedroom staring at each other.

"What about 'Ben'?" Finn asked. Rachel thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I like 'Ben', put it in the 'Maybe' pile."

Finn wrote the name on a scrap of paper and placed it on the pile of other piece of paper.

'What about Rose?" Rachel asked.

"No, I don't really like that name," Finn replied.

"You better name the boy 'Kurt'," Kurt said as he walked past the open door. The couple laughed.

"What about Peter?" Finn asked.

"Peter..." Rachel repeated. "Peter... Peter... I like that one a lot."

"Well I think we've got our boy name," Finn said, smiling. A few moments passed in complete silence.

"I like Odeletta for a girl name," Rachel said. "It means 'Little Spring'."

"Yes, that's a nice name. Peter and Odeletta. Perfect."

* * *

The curtains opened on the New Directions and they began to sing.

_I'd sit alone and watch your light  
My only friend through teenage nights  
And everything I had to know  
I heard it on my radio_

Rachel rested her head on Finn's arm, smiling at the young performers. She wished that they would win, for Finn's sake. He had tried so hard to help Mr Schuester.

You gave them all those old time stars  
Through wars of worlds - invaded by Mars  
You made 'em laugh - you made 'em cry  
You made us feel like we could fly  
Radio

So don't become some background noise  
A backdrop for the girls and boys  
Who just don't know or just don't care  
And just complain when you're not there

Let's hope you never leave old friend  
Like all good things on you we depend  
So stick around 'cos we might miss you  
When we grow tired of all this visual  
You had your time - you had the power  
You've yet to have your finest hour  
Radio - radio

All we hear is radio ga ga  
Radio goo goo  
Radio ga ga  
All we hear is radio ga ga  
Radio goo goo  
Radio ga ga  
All we hear is radio ga ga  
Radio blah blah  
Radio what's new ?  
Someone still loves you

Finn looked down at Rachel and smiled. Sometimes he couldn't believe she was his. He looked back at the group of teenagers on stage. He felt so proud, yet so worried that he had failed them.

_Radio ga ga (ga ga)  
Radio ga ga (ga ga)  
Radio ga ga (ga ga)_

You had your time - you had the power  
You've yet to have your finest hour  
Radio – radio

The New Directions finished their song and ran off stage. Now it was Vocal Adrenaline's turn.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down,  
But I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

* * *

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for!" Ted Poppy, Lima Ohio's oldest mechanic spoke over the microphone. "The results!"

The audience went silent.

"In third place, The Sugar Sweet Singers!" The New Directions watched the strange group of excited teenagers walk off the stage.

"And in first place..." You could almost hear hearts pounding. "THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"


	15. Chapter 14

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 13**

"Congratulations," Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Finn. "I am so happy for you."

"I'm happy too," Finn said, lifting Rachel's feet off of the ground. The audiemce were still cheering and the New Directions were still celebrating.

After everyone had left, Finn drove Rachel down the roads of Lima.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked. "This isn't the way to your house."

"You'll see," Finn said, to Rachel's dismay.

The drove down many roads, Rachel was curious by Finn's seemingly spontaneous plans.

The reached a car park and got out of the car. Rachel knew where they where, but she did not know why. Finn lead her into the building and down the corridors.

"Finn, why are we at our old high-school?" Rachel asked, her hand in his. Then Finn lead her into her favourite place in the school. The Auditorium. On the stage was a picnic, the same as the one the couple had the first time they met. However, there was a table and two chairs rather than a picnic box.

"Oh Finn... Wow..." Rachel stared at the stage, smiling. They both walked up to the chairs and sat down.

"I brought some soup in a flask. It's still warm. There's bowls here, so..." Finn trailed off, pouring the soup out.

"This is wonderful Finn. I love it. I- I-" Rachel took a deep breath in. "I love you."

Finn stopped immeditely. He looked her straight in the eyes, his face pale.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Do you think we'll get married?" Rachel asked as they lay in bed together. Finn thought.

"Yeah. After you win your first award, which shouldn't be too long now."

"What do you think it will be like?"

"You will look beautiful and I will be the luckiest man alive."

Rachel giggled and turned over to face him.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered.

"No," she argued. "We deserve eachother."

**_Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a lot of homework to do. I will try to update everyday, but if I don't be sure I'll make a chapter the next day or notify you._**


	16. Chapter 15

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 15**

Kurt's phone rang at midnight.

"Hello?" he said, trying to push himself into a sitting position.

"I didn't see you today," Blaine's voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah, I was planning on coming over to see you tomorrow," Kurt replied, his eyes drowsily trying to close.

"Oh. See you in a minute," Blaine said quickly before hanging up. Kurt stared at his phone in confusion for a minute. Then he heard a knock at his window. He pulled open the curtains to see Blaine peering through the glass (Kurt's room was on the ground floor). Kurt opened the window and stood back, allowing Blaine to climb inside.

"What are yo-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips touching his. The passionate kiss lasted for moments before Blaine pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just..." But then Blaine was cut off by the kiss continuing.

* * *

The next morning, Finn went to knock on Kurt's door, entering his room to tell him breakfast was ready. Kurt was bundled up under the covers, so Finn grabbed the edge and pulling the sheet back. But he did not see Kurt.

"Blaine?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Finn!" Kurt shouted. "Blaine stayed over... Now get out!"

Finn began to laugh at Kurt's humiliation as he was pushed out the door by his brother.

* * *

"What are we doing today?" Rachel asked as she ate her breakfast.

"I thought we could go down to the lake," Finn replied.

"Oh that sounds like fun," Rachel commented.

"Me and Blaine will come too," Kurt said from the doorway.

* * *

The lake was cold, yet soothing. Rachel dangled her feet in the water with Kurt whilst Finn and Blaine cooked burgers on the barbeque.

"So you and Kurt are a couple here?" Finn asked to clarify. Blaine nodded.

"Sounds like hard work," Finn said.

"It is," Blaine replied.

* * *

"How are the babies?" Kurt asked.

"They're fine. They started moving the other day and Finn freaked out."

The two friends laughed.

* * *

That evening, Finn and Rachel walked down the streets of Lima. They came to a little alleyway and Finn grasped Rachel's hand. They walked out into a little garden.

"This used to be my little hiding place," Finn said as he lay down on the ground. Rachel did the same.

"I used to watch the stars," Finn whispered. Rachel gazed up at the constellations.

"When we were dating, the first time, I would come out here when I was feeling down and you weren't around," he continued. "I would name a star each night."

He pulled Rachel closer to him.

"And every star I named," he said as he held her close. "I named after you."


	17. Chapter 16

_No copyright intended. I own nothing of Glee, except some merchandise and this story._

**Chapter 16**

"I don't really want to leave," Rachel said to Finn as she climbed inside the car. "But you're stayimg in New York now, and that makes me the happiest person in the world."

"Second happiest," Finn corrected. "The first being myself."

He rolled down the window to talk to the group outside.

"Come on you two," Finn said to Kurt and Santana. "We've got to leave now if we want to avoid the traffic."

"Goodbye Blaine," Kurt said, sadly kissing the love of his life's lips.

"Bye." Kurt could see the tears welling up in Blaine's eyes, but he was whisked away by Santana's strong arm.

"Come on, loverboy," she said, pushing him into the car.

* * *

Finn had memorized the route to the apartment so well he could practically walk it with his eyes closed. They walked together up the road to the building where they now all lived.

"We'll get a key cut for you tomorrow," Rachel said as she entered the apartment.

"Right. I'm going to sleep. I want no noise from you two," Santana said, pointing at Finn and Rachel, making Rachel blush.

"I'n going to sleep too. Night!" Kurt said.

"We'll unpack in the morning," Rachel said, leading Finn into the bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Finn and Rachel went into the city to get a key cut for Finn. They were at the counter when a voice came from behind them.

"Fancy seeing you here!" the voice said. Rachel and Finn turned around, trying to hide the shock from their faces.

"Hi Jesse, how are you?" Rachel stuttered but still managing to smile.

"I'm good. I'm just getting a key cut for my girlfriend for our apartment," he said. Finn and Rachel looked at eachother with hidden shock.

"That's great Jesse. I didn't know you moved to New York," Rachel said.

"Yeah. I finally got into NYADA," Jesse replied.

"Oh that's great!" Rachel said, hugging him.

"Well what about you two? I heard about everything that happened in Lima, but what's new now?"

"Actually..." Finn said. "We're expecting."

"Oh great! When is the wedding?" Jesse asked.

"We're not... Uh..." Rachel said awkwardly.

"Oh, I... I just assumed..." said Jesse. "Anyway, we should meet up sometime. You've got my number."

"We will," Rachel said, taking the newly cut key off of the counter.

"It was really nice seeing you," Finn said as they left.


End file.
